Russian Roulette
by Kate Lotus
Summary: "Amu? Is that you?" Said the voice I hadn't heard in years. Seeing me half naked on the street, cheek swelling with the bruise that I knew was going to form.


**Hey all! I'll be finishing Just an Experiment soon. I just really had inspiration for this oneshot. Hope you enjoy! 3**

**APOV**

_Take a breath, take it deep  
>Calm yourself, he says to me<br>If you play, you play for keeps  
>Take the gun, and count to three<br>I'm sweating now, moving slow  
>No time to think, my turn to go<em>

"No! I didn't sign up for this!" I shouted, my chest gasping for air. I turned to run for the open door once again before Tadase's hand gripped tightly on my wrist once again. I had agreed to gamble with Tadase and a few of his friends that I didn't know. I mean, hey, it's a Friday night, and I have nothing better to do. Why _not_ spend it with my boyfriend and his friends?

Well. I'll TELL you why not. Because as soon as I arrived I learned we would be playing _strip poker. _Like, are you kidding me? Why would my _boyfriend_ want me to be exposed in front of other men? So, at first I thought they were just playing around, like, haha, no you won't have to take your clothes off, or if any, maybe just your socks or something small. NOPE. After a few rounds in which I lost, if I refused to remove my clothes, they were _forcibly _taken off of me. That is NOT okay, no matter who does it. I finally had enough. I attempted to gather my clothes, but someone had hidden them. Great. Here I am about to waltz out in the night, in my very attractive underwear.

"Oh, come on, Amu-chan. We're just having fun!" Tadase said, chuckling. "Come back inside, okay?" I just stared at him for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? So I can get even more naked? No. Hell no, in fact. Tadase, I'm done. We're done." The joking smile on his face faded quickly into an angry scowl. And I was instantly afraid for my life.

"We're not over until I say we're over." I closed my eyes as he raised his hand.

_And you can see my heart, beating  
>You can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger _

Ikuto would have never let this happen, I thought as he his hand collided with the side of my face, sending me out of the house and onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk. Well, props to me for not crying. But damn, I raised my hand to my cheek, this was probably going to swell.

"And don't come back until I say so!" Tadase shouted slamming the door in my face.

"I won't come back EVER!" I screamed, about to lose it. So much for not crying. Ugh, keep it together Amu. It's only…ten miles to walk home from here. No big deal, right?

Right.

I guess I better get started. I look out into the street and alleyway to check for any dangers. None that I could see. God, it's cold, I thought, as I began my trek home. In my underwear. Kami-sama, please, if you were to help me at all in this life of mine, please, please, bring me someone to take me home. Like Rima-chan! That would be perfect! I sighed and my head drooped. Of course, my prayers weren't going to be answered. And I was scared. A decently attractive eighteen-year-old walking down the street half naked at night is dangerous. So. Dangerous. I had better hurry.

_Apparently_, in my anxious daze, I had woundered into the street. Luckily for me, there was only one car, moving slow enough to stop in time to not hit me. And not just any car. A dark blue 2011 Mazda Miata MX-5 had come to a complete stop, its lights blinding me more and more each second. It's _here_ I realized how potentially embarrassing and dangerous this could be. The car turned off, and the driver got out, and my heart started pounding.

"Ah, um, I'm sorry for woundering in the middle of the road…" I mumbled, before starting to briskly walk away.

"Amu? Is that you?" A familiar, deep, husky voice asked me. I froze, and slowly turned to the driver. It couldn't be…

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered, timidly taking a step towards him, forgetting my present state. He nodded. "When did you get back?"

"My flight just landed. I tried calling you but you never picked up." He took a step forward and placed his hand on my cheek; I winced. "What happened to you?"

It is right then I remembered everything that had happened that night.

I broke down, sobbing, explaining to him Tadase and I's abusive relationship, how I broke up with Tadase, and what had happened tonight. Without a moment's hesitation, he brought me in his arms, and I just cried.

_Say a prayer, to yourself  
>He says close your eyes,<br>Sometimes it helps  
>And then I get, a scary thought<br>That he's here, means he's never lost_

_And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh you can see it through my chest<br>And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger_

"Let's go, Amu." He said, gently, in my ear. He removed his overcoat and placed it on me. Before I had a chance to thank him, he picked me up, and took me to his car, placing me in the passenger seat. "I'll be taking care of you tonight. And from now on."__

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
>I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?<br>So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
>But it's too late to pick up the value of my life<em>

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I woke up to a gentle tugging through my hair. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ikuto's sapphire eyes looking back at me. I instantly felt reassured and panicked. Reassured because I was with Ikuto, and panicked because I didn't know where I was or how I got there.

"Um, Ikuto?" I asked, quietly.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Where am I? And how did I get here…?" I asked sitting up and looking around, not failing to notice a too large t-shirt on my small frame accompanied by a pair of baggy shorts.

"Well, last night, you fell asleep in my car, so I just took you back to my house. I called your parents to inform them of everything. They're okay with it, and glad I'm back. I also called Tadase and told him that if he ever laid hands on _my_ woman, he'd be sorry. As of this very moment, we're in my bed." He said nonchalantly. I just nodded, and I'm sure I was pink. He glanced at me, suddenly serious. "I have a question for you now."

"Go ahead." I said, a bit nervous.

"Why would you ever date Tadase, knowing I'm coming back for you?" I could sense underlying rage in his tone. I just looked at him, with pathetic eyes.

"I…don't know. He's not you, and he'll never be you. The feelings I once held for him aren't anything from what I feel for you, so I guess he's just a placeholder for when I was lonely…I guess it didn't turn out too well." I said, and sighed. I looked up at him and sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

He just looked at me for a moment.

And quickly but tenderly pressed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as I buried my hands in his shirt.

That was all the answer I needed.

_And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh oh you can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>And you can see my heart, beating  
>Oh you can see it through my chest<br>I-I-I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger_


End file.
